


Multi-Coloured Shrimp, or How To Catch Up On Your Colleagues' Relationship Status

by lilolilyrae



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Case Fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: A part 2 to sheafrotherdon'sTaxpayer Popcorn





	Multi-Coloured Shrimp, or How To Catch Up On Your Colleagues' Relationship Status

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taxpayer Popcorn, or How To Catch Up In One Easy Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215522) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Definitelyy go read sheafrotherdon's story first! Not just because I'm not sure whether you'd understand what's going on in this one otherwise, but also because they just writes in a totally amaying and hilarious way :D
> 
> Not beta read! Tell me if you find any mistakes :)

After Steve left to go burn of his super-SEAL energy, Danny checks the surveillance equipement- jerk seems to be in the bathroom.

Huh, maybe they woke him with their activities earlier. After all, the technology Danny doesn't understand being what's called a one-way-transmitter doesn't change the fact that hotel walls tend to be pretty thin.

Taking his phone back to bed, he snuggles back under the covers and dials Chin's number.

"Hey, jerk seems to be awake but still not doing anything hostile, what's up on your side?"

"Awake already?" he hears Kono call out.

"Sure I'm awake, not like I've got much choice, McGarret left to run off his energy already or whatever stupid ninja thing he needs to do in the morning when there's no ocean water to punch. So, anything interesting happen while we were out?"

"No brah you know we would've called" Chin chuckles at Danny's rant.

"You good to go for another round of surveillance then? We'd go find something to eat"

"Sure"

Danny disconnects the call and settles back into bed with the giant headphone thingys.

He could get used to this, waiting in bed knowing that Steve will come back with coffee and something edible... Only the surveillance thing is annoying, he'd rather be watching a game or even one of Grace's cartoons right now than listening to the possible perp- what's he doing, snorting into the sink? Ew.

 

Steve comes back a few minutes later, coffee in one hand and a bag with- "Are those malasadas, Steven?" in the other.

Steve throws the bag at him and kicks of his shoes. Danny checks, and yes, those are definitely delicious baked goods instead of fruit.

"And here I thought you listened to my daughter instead of me" he says. Steve laughs. "Don't get used to it, I won't let you have those in my own bed"

"As if you'd let me have any food in your own bed." Steve just grins but neither confirms nor denies that.

Then he hands Danny the coffee, and while accepting it Danny leans up to also collect a kiss.

Stev settles into the bed next to him and takes the headphones.

"You talk to the others yet?"

"Yeah, nothing interesting happened, they're having breakfast now"

"Kay"

For a while they just keep listening to the jerk in the other room.

It's an absolutely domestic feeling, being in bed together, and once again not a new or different feeling at all.

As Kono calls to let them know that she and Chin are back in their truck, Danny is currently putting on proper clothes as it seems like that's what the perp's doing, so they expect him to leave the room anytime soon.

"Steven, have you seen my pants?"

Kono nearly chokes at that, while Steve just shouts back "If you would actually fold your clothes instead of leaving them spread across the room you wouldn't have that problem, you know that right?"

Danny says something too muffled to hear across the phone, and Steve laughs and answers "Who's the animal now, Danno? And your pants are right across the armchair, are you blind?"

"Maybe you made me blind for anything that isn't a life-threatening situation, McGarret!" Danny snarls and grabs his clothes before dissapearing into the bathroom "but thanks"

Steve adjusts the headphones that are still half on his head while he's holding the phone to his left ear "Hurry up the guy's on the move!"

 

 

With Chin and Kono in their ears, they follow the jerk to a diner, holding an appropriate distance while still making sure that they don't lose eye contact with the guy for too long. As he enters the restaurant, Danny has to catch Steve's hand so the other man doesn't just run after the perp.

"Inconspicious, Steven, expand your vocabulary and maybe it'll affect your lifestyle!"

Steve rolls his eyes but clasps Danny's hand in his as they walk into the diner at a relaxed path.

 

To keep their eyes on the guy know sitting by the bar without looking too suspicious, they squish into the same side of a half-hidden from view booth close to the exit.

Kono's ready to make a comment about the seating arrangements when-

"Damnit, Steven, do you have todo this? Your knee's digging into my leg and I'm telling you it ain't comfortable!"

"Well sorry Danno not everyone can be as tiny as you are-"

" _Excuse_ me, did you just call me tiny?? Not everyone can be an enormous army person like you are-"

" _Navy_ Danno, _Navy_ "

Chin just snorts and manages to press out "guys..." trying not to full-on laugh. But he doesn't have to remind them to be silent as in that moment a waitress shows up.

"O-kay but I'll keep that thought for later" Danny tells Steve before happily ordering more breakfast food. Steve sticks to a smoothie.

"Who's living the high life of taxpayer money now, Danno?"

"Hey, at least I've got a reason, or are you telling me fifteen dollar popcorn was in any way related to the case, huh Steven?"

 

They get their orders and enjoy it in silence while keeping an eye on the perp.

As with a look on his phone, the guy suddenly gets up and moves towards the back entrance, Steve and Danny are quick to follow, flashing their badges and making 'shh' motions at a waitress as she opens her mouth at their suspicious behavious.

Turns out they were right to do the surveillance, as when they step onto the asphalt of the alley the jerk is currently recieving a suitcase that looks absolutely stereotypically bad-guy-money-stash like, from a guy that had already been a person of interest in several similiar cases.

Faced with the barrels of both Steve and Danny's guns, the jerks don't even try to run and just drop everything.

"Book em, Danno!"

Yeah, nothing much changed.

 

  
  
Later that day, to celebrate a case well ended, the team's sitting at Kamekona's shrimp truck for lunch.

While Danny's getting the food- they're getting a discount from Kamekona "for making i k hale a safer place!", but Danny strongly suspects that it's just because he wants to use them as guinea pigs for his latest experiment without them being able to protest.

He's proven right when the shrimp Kamekona hands him is coloured in every colour imaginable, except for what would be a proper shrimp colour.

"...thanks, big guy"

"Always, brah, you know it!"

 

When Danny comes back to the table, Steve's just answering the phone.

"Cath" he mouthes, cringing a little before standing up to take the call.  
  
Danny pats his arm, sits down and starts spreading the plates of shrimp-monstrosities to Chin and Kono.

"What's going on with the boss man?" Kono asks, looking at Steve who's pacing back and forth a few feet away.

"Don't be nosy, cuz" Chin bumps into her arm.

Knowing that Steve would rather have the team just knowing about it than having to answer annoying questions himself, Danny answers "I think he wants to let Cath down gently, and you know how bad he is with words, gotta be hard to do that on the phone"

He doesn't add the reason why Steve isn't going to be fuckbuddies with Catherine anymore. Their teammates should really be able to figure that one out by themselves.

   
Steve's coming closer to their table again while still lost in his pacing, and they can hear him say "Yes, sure, you can come visit, I just- yeah, yeah. Okay, see you then. Thanks"  
He hangs up and stares down at his phone, looking a bit confused before shaking himself out of it and walking back to join the others.

"Go well?" Danny asks, moving along a bit on the bench to make space for Steve.  
He's a bit surprised by himself by how he isn't jealous at all, he never had that before when his former partners were talking to their exes.

But this is Steve, who is not only loyal and honest and would never cheat on anyone anyway but who Danny is also basically married to in the eyes of just about everyone on the island.

"Better than I thought, I guess" Steve says while squishing in next to Danny "which is just confusing me even more"

He does still look a bit dazed.

  
"Here, have some blue shrimp to get it out of your mind" Danny hands him a plate.

Steve bites into without thinking- a clear sign that he's just physically present, Kamekona's shrimp specialties can be national security level threats and Steve should really know better.

"Ew Danno what is this? Are you trying to poison me?"

"Poison you? Me? I merely managed to get your mind off that phone call with a bit of gross food, and your immediate thought is that I'd poison you?"

"I hate you" Steve groans, but his grin is betraying him.

Chin and Kono once again shake their heads at their antics, sharing a look a la 'honestly, how can those two _not_ be together'.

  
"Oh, you love me" Danny huffs, completely sure of himself despite not having said those words to each other since their relationship had gotten physical.

Steve smirks "Not so sure bout that at the moment, Danno..."

Danny laughs "Your loss babe"  
  


Steve lifts an eyebrow at him, wipes the leftover blue shrimp of his mouth with the back of his hand and yanks Danno towards him for a kiss.

 

Kono thinks she suddenly lost the ability to close her mouth.

Chin blinks several times to make sure that this is really happening.

 

"See? You love me" Danny says, content, once they pull apart.

Steve laughs, turns back to his shrimp and tries to look for ones that aren't poison-flavoured.

"The red ones are okay, babe, though I guess you might want to eat my yellow ones, after all you like pineapple on everything"

"Not everything, Danno! And shrimp is really taking it a step too far"

"See? I'll remind you of that the next time we're ordering pizza-"

"No, on second thought those are actually alright" Steve interrupts, having eaten a yellow shrimp monstrosity.

Danny is left gaping at him.

"For the love of god _please_ tell me you're only doing this to prove a point right now Steven"

Steve smirks and steals another one from Danny's plate.

Danny splutters, at a loss for words but clearly not for long.

"I swear to god Steven-"

 

 

Chin and Kono watch the bickering couple with growing amusement.

Well, they've always known the two of them were so. married., so it's really just to be expected that bringing kissing into the equation wouldn't change much about their dynamics.

They're happy for Steve and Danny either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to stick to sheafrotherdon's style for this, not sure whether I managed to do it justice... hope y'all still liked it!


End file.
